Tsumi no Musume
by twincestcrazedbabes
Summary: Sisters born into insanity. Two young lives rest in the fate of an unspeakable stone. Please Read and Review! It'll get better, we promise! Rating may or may not change later. Beware of OCs!


**Disclaimer: **If you've clicked on this story, then prepare to be amazed. The joint actions of RockerGirl0709 and leshamarieinuyasha have come together to create an awesome new FMA fic.

**RockerGirl0709: **We do not own FMA. Wish we did, but we don't -_-

**leshamarieinuyasha: **But we _do _own Gina, Rai, and Le

**RockerGirl0709 and leshamarieinuyasha: **Take _that _Hiromu Arakawa!

_**Italics = Gina's thoughts**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Such beauty laid before him. Such a wonderful work of art. A girl with layered, whitish hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her eyes an illuminating crystal blue. Her lips a delicate pink. She was everything that he wanted. She believed in love, and that's what she believed he was giving her. She was willing to give him anything for him to love her. Even her own life. Well, that all changed on a very dark, rainy night.

"Where are you taking me Greed?"

"Just somewhere dear," Greed smiled, pulling the girl along.

They took left turns, right turns, and left turns again until they finally reached their destination. The girl looked up and read the sign that hung above the entry way.

"The Devil's Nest?" she asked.

Greed nodded. "This is your new home. You'll be staying here with me and a bunch of others…just like you."

"Just like…me?"

Greed didn't answer; he just smirked and walked into the Devil's Nest with the girl following right behind him.

It was dark inside. The only light available were the candles that were starting to dim. As they walked further, they met up with a girl with blonde hair, a guy with slicked back, black hair, a tall man with gray hair, and a bald guy with spots on the sides of his head, wearing a cloak.

"So boss, who's the girl?" the blonde girl asked, sitting on a stool.

"This is Gina. Gina, this is Martel, Dolcetto, Roa, and Bido."

Gina waved as Martel studied her.

"So," Martel said, "what kind of chimera are you?"

"I'm a wolf-eagle chimera."

"Hm, sounds interesting," Dolcetto said. "I knew you smelled like wolf, I could smell your scent. I am after all crossed with a dog."

"And I'm crossed with a lizard!" Bido said, revealing his tail from underneath his cloak.

"I'm crossed with a bull," Roa said.

"And I, am crossed with a snake," Martel said.

Gina was at a loss for words. She never knew that there were actual people like her. "So…you guys are all…chimeras? Like me?"

They all nodded. Greed laid a hand on Gina's shoulder.

"I told you you fit in somewhere. You should really be more positive about yourself." Greed gave her that adoring smile she loved. The smile she trusted. The smile of her true love.

She stared up into his eyes and gave a soft blush. Greed smiled and pulled the chimera into a deep kiss.

Martel looked back to her fellow chimera friends. She knew Greed was up to something. She knew him to well. She just needed to figure out what he was planning to do.

"Well, come along dear," Greed said, wrapping his arm around Gina's shoulders. "We have other plans remember?"

Gina gave a small blush. "Yes, I remember."

Greed lent his hand to her, and she happily took it. He led her down deeper into the Devil's Nest until they finally disappeared into the darkness.

Martel looked down at her feet. She knew Greed was going to do something awful. So why didn't she stop him?

"Here Gina, your new room," Greed said, opening a door.

Gina walked in and was amazed at her surroundings. There was a comfy bed, a chandelier hanging above the ceiling, and nice furniture to go with the room.

Gina was surprised. How could a place like the Devil's Nest have such nice things in one room?

Before she could process anything, Greed and grabbed hold of Gina, and threw her onto the bed.

"Whoa! Gree-" Greed pressed his lips onto Gina's and she felt like she had just melted into his kiss. She opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue wander into her mouth.

Greed's hands slowly started moving all over Gina's body. Gina's back arched. She loved being touched by him. She couldn't get enough of it.

Greed's hands moved down to Gina's hands, and took hold of them.

Gina broke away from Greed's lips. "Greed? What are you doing?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Having fun," he said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

He held her hands above her head and cuffed her to the headboard.

"G-Greed? What are you-" Before she could even finish her sentence, she was hit over the head with something hard, and blacked out.

Gina's eyes slowly opened, and she realized that she was lying naked and chained to the bed.

_Looking up from the pile of rubble I could feel his hands closing around my throat. _

"You little slut, did you actually think I could fall in love with a beast like you? You're disgusting."

_This was all a mistake…everything between us had been a lie. Yet, I'm always stupid enough to fall into the trap. To be whisked away by his seemingly sincere sounding words. _

Before Gina could say anything, Greed punched her in the face. Tears grew in Gina's eyes.

"Why Greed…why did you do this to me?"

"Why? Because Gina," he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "I'm greedy! All I wanted from you was your body! I never loved you! How could someone like me, a homunculus, fall in love with a chimera like you?"

Gina sobbed. She trusted Greed, she loved Greed…and he turns around and says that all she believed was a lie.

Greed undid the handcuffs and threw Gina her clothes. "Get out of here; I got what I needed from you. I don't need to see you anymore."

Gina sneered at the homunculus. She wanted to transform into her true chimera form and bite him in the ass, but deep down, she felt as if she still loved him.

She quickly put her clothes on and ran out of the Devil's Nest.

It was dark and everyone was all in their homes. It was probably after midnight. The roads were wet, the air was cold, and Gina had no place to go.

She was lied to, bound and gagged, and worst of all, raped. She figured she would be pregnant, but sadly, there was no way of knowing. The only thing she could do was to wait.

And that's what she did.

Five months later, she started getting big. She didn't know how to take care of children. Hell, she didn't even _want _children. At least, not with _Greed _anyway. Not after what she went through.

She tried asking people walking down the street to help her, but no one would. She felt lost. She didn't want these children. She even thought about getting an abortion. But, she knew she wouldn't be able to do that. She wasn't strong enough to kill innocent, unborn children. So, there was only one thing left to do.

Nine months had gone by, and it was time that Gina's children were due. She was stuck in an alleyway, sitting in the corner, screaming. She hated the pain. She was about to have children, and yet, no one would help her.

"Someone! Help me please!" Gina cried. "I need help!"

A young girl wearing a rain coat, holding an umbrella stopped and looked over at Gina. "What's wrong miss?"

"I'm pregnant and I'm giving birth!"

The young girl was shocked.

"Birth? W-Well shouldn't you be at a hospital?"

"I don't have the money for a hospital's care!"

"Um…okay um, I guess I can help. I went to medical school to become a doctor so I guess I have no choice! I'll be right back with some hot water and towels!"

The girl rushed towards her home and came back only minutes later with a bucket of hot water, and towels.

Gina was screaming in pain. She couldn't take any much more of this. She wanted the abominations out!

"Okay, I need you to push," the girl said.

"I am!" Gina screamed.

"Okay, now I want you to breathe. Breathe and push."

That's what Gina did. With every push she gave, she let out a horrid scream.

Five minutes later, she gave birth to two beautiful baby girl twins.

"Oh wow," the girl said, "these girls are beautiful."

Gina didn't pay attention to the girl's words. She just got up off the ground and ran off.

"W-Wait miss! You shouldn't take off or run in your condition!"

But it was too late. Gina was gone. Gone to tell Greed about her children. His children. Even though she knew he wouldn't listen to her, she had to tell him.

"Greed!" she yelled, opening the doors to the Devil's Nest.

"Oh, it's _you_! What do you want?" Greed said, rocking back and forth in his chair.

"You…you did this to me. Because of you I gave birth to twin girls! Twin girls that I can never love because they are _your _children!"

Greed stared at her for a moment and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny you jer-"

Before Gina had any time to finish her words, Greed had grabbed her by the neck and thrown her down.

"Jerk? You really think I'm a jerk? The one who protected you? The one who loved you?"

Gina's eyes were filling with tears. "Y-You never loved me! Everything you said to me was a lie! W-Why even make me if you don't love me?"

Greed smirked and stepped over to Gina, hovering over her.

"Because Gina…you were bred to do my biding. You're a failed creation and an insolent form of life. Those abortions you call "children" will amount to nothing more than filthy chimera. But don't worry darling, you life will not have been in vain. You've kept me satisfied for a while now, but you're all dried up and I no longer have any use of you. Isn't it about time that we brought this pitiful existence of yours to an end?"

Before Gina could answer, Greed had already grabbed a knife and slit Gina's throat. Blood oozed out of the wound and Gina choked on her own blood…until finally…she died. The last thing she saw, was the disgusting face of her traitor.

The girl looked down at the two new-born beings, held in her arms. Their mother just left them…they had no home.

She wrapped the two new-born twins in blankets and started walking with them. "Don't worry girls; I know the perfect home for you. I would take you home myself but, I'm only a teenage girl."

After taking many right and left turns, the girl finally stopped at her destination.

"I hate to do this but, I can't let them see me leave you guys at their footstep. Maybe if I left a note they would understand."

She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. She stuck the note on the door, rang the doorbell, and ran as fast as she could away from the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" a woman asked, opening the door. She looked around and saw no one. "Hm, must've been a salesman."

As the woman started to close the door, she heard soft cries coming from below. She looked down and saw the two baby girls wrapped in warm blankets.

"What the?" She picked the girls up in her arms and noticed the note.

The note read:

'Please take care of these two girls. They have no home and no family to go to. So please look after them'

"Huh, that's strange. The person who wrote this didn't leave a name," the woman said, stuffing the note in her pocket. "Don't worry; I'll make sure to take care of you as if you were my own two daughters." She picked the twins up in her arms and walked back inside, closing the door behind her. "Roy! Put some milk in two bottles will you? You're not going to _believe _what I just found at our doorstep!"

**RockerGirl0709: **So? What'd you guys think of chapter one?

**leshamarieinuyasha: **We won't know unless you guys review!

**RockerGirl0709: **And the more reviews we get, the faster we'll update!

**RockerGirl0709 and leshamarieinuyasha: **So make sure to review! Love you all! ^_^


End file.
